Virtual Reality (VR) technology produces an interactive three-dimensional (3D) environment on a computer using a computer graphics system and various control interfaces, providing a user with an immersive experience. Example VR terminals include a head-mounted helmet and glasses. As VR technology and hardware matures, VR terminals are becoming increasingly more popular, and various applications of VR technologies are being developed.